


Kissing on Camera

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [88]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Post-Canon, Requested fic, Secret Relationship, past!jookyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: It was all fun and games… That is, until Kihyun’s boyfriend had to kiss someone else.





	Kissing on Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Changkyun has to kiss Jooheon on camera, and Kihyun gets jealous + angst with a happy ending

“The way I see it,” Jangwhan says, his raspy voice filling the hotel room as he characteristically presses his index and second fingers against the side of his nose, “is this is number one, this is number two, and this is number three.” As he speaks, he points to Minhyuk, then Changkyun, then Jooheon.

“Two and three?” Kihyun asks, his tone a bit too abrasive as he gestures towards the two rappers. Jangwhan nods, his mouth slightly open. Kihyun sits back on the bed, keeping a smile plastered to his face despite the jealousy spiking in his heart. Minhyuk gives him a look as if to remind them that they’re on camera, so he can’t make a scene. He feels the others’ eyes on him from the other bed, and Kihyun has to shift away. Changkyun licks his lips hesitantly, meting Jooheon’s eyes just before the white-haired man looks to Jangwhan, asking once more if he’s sure it’s himself and the younger.

“You have to kiss him on the cheek once, for real,” Jangwhan repeats, nodding. He seems unfazed by the rising tension in the room as he gestures between the two youngest. Jooheon’s shoulders lift and fall once in a halfhearted chuckle. He looks to Kihyun, making sure it’s okay with the vocalist. He doesn’t care if they’re on camera or not, he’s not about to go start something with that tiny man if he can avoid it.

Especially not considering how said tiny man is currently with his ex.

Kihyun nods encouragingly, waving at them to get on with it, though the strained smile pulling at his lips tells Jooheon he’s anything _but_ okay with this.

“Okay, let’s just do it,” Jooheon mutters quickly, waving at the maknae to get his attention. Changkyun’s eyes fill with nervousness, and he licks his lips once. Jooheon bares his teeth, making his cheeks as puffed out as possible as every moveable camera in the room turns expectantly in their direction. The bed shifts as the maknae leans towards him, his lips puckered.

But, then there’s no feeling of his lips on Jooheon’s skin, only the whisper of an exhale before the maknae pulls away. Jooheon turns to him, his brow furrowing.

“Why’d you blow on me? Why not kiss me?” Jooheon immediately demands, feeling defiant. He then bares his teeth once more, making a point to say the maknae isn’t getting out of this. Changkyun groans once under his breath, and he finally plants a sloppy kiss against Jooheon’s cheek.

Jooheon nods, telling the younger he’d done well and trying to ignore his madly beating heart. Minhyuk immediately springs up from the chair, as his turn is now over, and Jooheon takes the opportunity to separate himself from Changkyun, going to take the next turn.

He doesn’t miss the way Minhyuk seats himself in between the main vocalist and the maknae, nor the way the two seem to be fairly happy keeping their distance for now. Jooheon has to fight the urge to roll his eyes, turning his attention to keeping the energy lively so Jangwhan and the staff don’t notice.

 

Jooheon doesn’t mean to be mean about it, after all, but if Changkyun and Kihyun insist in carrying on their relationship, then they’re going to have to get used to each other showing skinship with others. It’s just part of the job. They can’t get all hurt over simple kisses on the cheek or hugs from others. If they continue being so sensitive, then people will start to catch wind of their secret, and then that’d mean the end of all their careers.

He can’t help but think of how easy it had been for Jooheon to put his feelings aside for Changkyun whenever this kind of thing came up, his professional side winning out every time. But, the younger had thought that to be cold, to be a sign of Jooheon’s feeling not being as strong as he’d claimed. Next thing he knew, Changkyun had left him in favor of the lead vocalist.

 

After the filming, the boys are released to their hotel for a couple of free hours before their rehearsal begins. The tension amongst them on the ride had been so thick you could cut it with a knife. Of course, it only seems to worsen when Kihyun’s the first one out the van, dragging the maknae along with him quite blatantly into the hotel.

Minhyuk and Jooheon share a glance, each with a raised brow and seeming entirely unimpressed.

“Dealing with those two make me want a drink,” Hoseok mutters behind them, crossing his arms over his chest, “and I don’t even _like_ drinking.”

“I’ll second that, hyung,” Minhyuk agrees, being in the same boat as the older as far as booze are concerned. Jooheon ‘hmmph’s under his breath, starting towards the hotel at a much slower pace, his head bent forward and his gaze trained on the sidewalk. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon step out of the van last, watching his slow shuffle with a knowing gaze.

“Luckily for the rest of us,” Hyungwon sighs, reaching back into the floorboard for the bottle of soju he’d made the manager stop for, “we aren’t in that boat.” Minhyuk chuckles, shaking his head as he pulls Hyungwon onward. Hoseok and Hyunwoo follow close after, eager to get out of the cold.

 

“I-I’m sorry, hyung,” Changkyun begins, closing the door behind him. Kihyun had dragged him to their room, as he’d switched with Minhyuk upon arrival, his eyes strained. The older begins to pace the hotel room, sucking in a disapproving breath.

“I know I shouldn’t be mad,” Kihyun says, rolling his eyes. He stops in his pacing, looking to the rapper with a torn light flickering in his eyes. “I know what you’re going to say, but I have to ask. You’re not still hung up over Jooheon-ah, are you?”

Changkyun’s eyes grow fifty times their normal size, and he seems to finally gain enough courage to get within arm’s reach of the older. He takes Kihyun’s hands in his, clutching them tightly.

“Hyung, no!” he assures the vocalist, shaking his head adamantly. “I’ve told you before, things with me and Jooheon-hyung are over.”

“I know,” Kihyun groans, sounding exasperated as he pulls his hands away to go sit on one of the beds. He rubs at the back of his neck, his eyes drifting up to the ceiling in order to avoid seeing the hurt in the maknae’s eyes. “It’s just… You seemed _so_ nervous about having to kiss him. I know that could’ve just been because you knew how I was going to react, but I just can’t shake the feeling that there was something more behind those nerves.”

Changkyun goes to sit beside the older, pouting cutely as he rests a hand on Kihyun’s knee.

“That’s behind me,” is all he says.

And Kihyun sighs, relieved. He believes him so easily, so heartbreakingly easily. He leans over, hugging Changkyun and telling him it’s alright, he believes him, and he’ll just have to learn to not be so paranoid the other rapper. Changkyun merely pats his back and laughs along, telling him that it was all right, that it was completely understandable.

Because it was, as Changkyun’s heart still longs for a certain white-haired man very much not the singer in his arms…

Changkyun pushes such thoughts away, telling him he’s been lucky in finding Kihyun. Kihyun’s good to him, Kihyun cares for him. Kihyun gives him the attention and care Jooheon never did. And, even if it may take some time, he’ll learn to love Kihyun like he loved Jooheon.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + Changkyun has to kiss Jooheon on the cheek on camera, and Kihyun gets jealous + Angst with a happy ending
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
